Concrete curbing has been pre-cast in molds made to conform to the required road conditions, straight and curved. The molds, especially for the curved requirements, have been built for each job separately. However, automatic machines have been devices for pre-casting concrete curbing in a continuous automatic process. The curbing emerges from these machines in straight lengths, two at a time in side-by-side relation. They are then kiln cured and ready for use. Since the machine makes only the straight curbing, the curved sections must still be largely individually cast to order, or else straight sections, having mitered ends, are aligned to go around curves.